


Magi Olympics

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AliMorg, Arm Wrestling, Drabble, Enja, Friendly competition, Gen, Humor, JuHaku, M/M, Omake, Running, Sinja, Teamwork, Three Legged Race, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #4 A Little Friendly CompetitionGambling may not always be the best~
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen/Sinbad, Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja, Ren Kouen/Ja'far, Sinbad/Ja'far, implied
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	1. A Little Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [baalsdungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/gifts), [Musta_aurinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Bellus for being my Enja buddy!

Hand in hand two forces pushed against each other. No magic or vessels allowed, the two seemed to be evenly matched.

“What do you say to a little wager?” Prince Kouen gave a smirk.

“Something like offering up our kingdoms?” smiled King Sinbad as sweat started to form on his brow.

“Sindria is small; that’s hardly a fair reward. Perhaps something less drastic like our attendants? If you win, I’ll give you Ka Koubun. Princess Kougyoku speaks highly of him.” Kouen paused, testing his opponent's resolve. “If I win...I get Ja’far.”

In shock Sinbad falters and loses the match.


	2. The Three Legged Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Friendly Competition
> 
> Judar thinks his team-up with Hakuryuu is unbeatable~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhaku dedicated to Baalsdungeon and Musta_aurinko

“Alright, we’re Team Black and NOTHING is going to beat us!” Judar announced.

Hakuryuu finished tying their feet together and calmly reminded him to stay focused.

Alibaba was pretty confident that he and Morgiana would do well together since they got 2nd and 4th in the 50M run.

A horn started the race but soon Hakuryuu had to slow down because Judar kept tripping him.

Alibaba looked at Morgiana, wondering why she hadn’t started yet. She crouched as the other racers got ahead. Suddenly she shot off like a gun, dragging a flailing Alibaba tied to her ankle behind her.


End file.
